UpGrade! Revised
by 13NightsofHalloween
Summary: After a botched kidnaping Zims pak is upgraded to Tallest. Now he sturggles with his mission of taking over the world or keeping Gaz as a mate. *Sorry for deleting the old one but I thougt this rivision was needed.*
1. Growth Spurt

**I do not own Invader Zim or the Characters or Disney's little mermaid this is a work of pure fiction… and that's the entire disclaimer I know of off the top of my head. Enjoy…. **

**Growth Spurt**

* * *

The Hi-Skool building stood eerily along the dirty and stained buildings. Rivaling a prison with its fences and decorated with barbed wire with a complete lack of decor. And despite it being summer the Skool lacked anything warm and inviting as the new herd of junior's waked to their new classes.

A shorter green child ran toward the Hi-Skool building. His name is Zim an Irken Invader from Irk gathering information and trying to destroy the entire human race to please his leaders the all mighty Tallest. Being here for a few years his diligence has not yet been rewarded nor noted as the armada is still slowly trying to conquer the universe, and avoid him completely.

Skidding at the entrance he ran through the halls and manages to make it in to class with in the time limit. Hands on his knees he breathed hard from the run. Finally looking up at his old and new class mates he flinched and jumped back. No longer were they his own height but a now a larger height rivaling the Taller (second in command next to the Tallest)!

"What the-!" Zim exclaim in shock. His big blue eyes darted to each of his class mates as they towered over him in there new stature that seemed to continue to grow to Zim in his current state of shock.

"What's the matter Zim ever heard of a growth spurt?" came the voice of Zim's nemesis that's foiled many of his plans to rule the earth, Dib. He appeared seemingly nowhere and loomed over Zim with a cocky grin. Zim seeing his ach nemesis so tall made the Irken physically ill. Zim became paler and shaky as Dib taunted him with his new height.

"What's wrong with you man? Zim's just sick." The Letter M said coming to the sickly green child's defense.

"Yea, Zim probably needs more time to grow." Said, Zita.

"He's not going to grow! His species is short! They can't grow!" Dib tried his hardest to convince his ignorant class mates. Then the room was casted in an eerie shadow as the sound of a snake hiss followed by a pair of red eyes shone thru the shadow.

"Dib have a seat." Ms. Bitters came from the shadow and hissed at Dib. Ms. Bitters had followed here class throughout their entire Skool lives no matter how short in her words 'to prepare them for their wretched lives.'

"But-but Zim is an alien!"

"Sit down Dib; I don't want to report you again."

"But!"

"No but's! you want the shock therapy again?" she hissed in a vile tone.

"No mam I am so sorry!" Dib panicky replied as he ran to sit at his desk obediently.

"Ms. Bitters" Zita raised her hand.

"Yes Zita."

"Zim doesn't look too good maybe he should go to the nurse." Zita motion to the pail alien in costume hiding behind his desk and twitching in a fetal position.

"Hmm. We can't have him contaminating the others, Zim go to the Nurse." Ms. Bitters pointed her long arm to the door.

"Yes mam!" and Zim rushed out of the room that continued to grow in his delirium.

* * *

In the hallways Zim ran passed giants who suddenly grew twice as tall as he passed them. Was and ceilings seem to grow to monstrous height as he made his way to the Nurses office. He finally made it passed the giants and sat on one of the waiting chairs as the nurse's helper froths at her mouth…

"Hmm I knew I forgot something…" he muttered looking at the foaming mouth lady.

The nurse who was a kind lager set woman waked up to Zim with a big smile.

"Now what's wrong with you today?" She bent down to his level to get a good look at him.

"Zim demands to be taller to fit in with the other taller smelly human dirt babies!" was the obnoxious reply.

"I got just the thing for you dear!" she patted his head and walked off in to another room to get something. She came back with an unusually large syringe filled with and unknown green liquid.

"We just got this experimental growth accelerator that hasn't been thoroughly tested yet!" she replied in a cheery tone as she slowly walked toward Zim with a creepy smile on her face. "Now hold still…"

"EEYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"There now that wasn't so bad!" the nurse smiled at Zim who was rubbing his sore thy.

"That's it. How can one painful needle injection help Zim grow? Tell meeeee…"

"Well when your body releases hormones it will trigger the drug and you'll sprout up like a weed! Drink a lot of liquids and don't eat after midnight!" she patted his head as a confused Zim limbed down the hall.

* * *

As the final bell rang the horrible building emptied itself of its students running out of its doors and jumping out of the windows. Zim was caring a human biology book planning to do some research on human growth. Irkens and humans are similar perhaps growth could trigger the same way? However Zim did not get far when Dib appeared out of nowhere landing in front of him.

"EEPP!"

"Studying up on organs Zim? I won't let you get away with it!"

"You speak non-sense to Zim! I am merely doing homework." Zim took a step back. But Dib took a step forward.

"Hey look its bigfeets!" Zim said pointing in a different direction.

"Huh?" Dib followed his hand movement before noticing it was a trick and his nemesis was running in the opposite direction.

Zim clutched the book to his chest as he ran for all he was worth down the streets of the filthy city. Unfortunately for Zim Dib's increase growth made him faster!

"AHHH! Stay away from Zim you filthy Dib-stink!" Zim screamed back at Dib who was quickly gaining ground with his larger gait.

Another unfortunate event happed to Zim that day. As the Irken quickly turned the corner Zim failed to see Dib's terrifying sibling Gaz waking home. She had grown much taller that the two boys that were in pursuit of each other and was happily paying her Game Slave III till a green blur hit her at full force.

Zim crashed on top of the petrifying purple headed girl and knocked her beloved Game Slave III out of her hands. As Dib rounded the corner the cracks and snaps of the electronic game dying echoed through the suburb. Dib looked down in disarray at his death sentence under his boot. And felt his heart stopped.

"Uhh Gaz….sor- WAAA!" in less than a blink Gaz had him on the ground. Her boot was on his chest and eyes full of fiery hate. Dib faked being unconscious hoping to ease her hostility.

She then slowly turned to Zim in an eerily fashion eyes blazing dangerously.

"Your turn…" she smacked the Irken on the face leaving a dark green mark on his cheek and making him stagger.

The Irken Invader's eyes widen and his hands shot out before he realized it and smacked Gaz on her rump! Gaz gaped at him in shocked and went to punch him. Zim managed to grab her fist in his claws before his face. Looking in to her shocked face no longer was a stinky human worm baby! But a vision of warrior beauty! His antennas managed to worm their way through his wig and began to twitch.

"Huh?!" In retaliation she used her other fist.

He managed to catch that fist as well. Having her hands secured in his claws she then tried to step on his foot. He stepped back and she tried his other foot. Soon they were doing an unusual waltz each moving in jerky movements as Gaz tried desperately to beat up Zim but with his claws securely clung to her fist in was impossible. Zim's antenna was twitching nonstop absorbing the female pheromones Gaz was unintentally releasing making the Irken light headed and giddy.

Gaz was becoming more and more irritable she finally jerked her had free and reached up to his head and yanked his right antenna.

"KUUUuuuuuurRRRRrrr..!" Zim made an unusual purr as brilliant colors flashed in his eyes his body shivered in pure delight before finally collapsing on his right side in bliss.

Gaz looked at the shivering alien on the side walk with malice, apparently that did not go as expected. In a huff she marched home with a dark aura circling around her as she moved away from them. Zim just sat on the pavement with dazed glossy eyes at the demonic girl. Dib seeing the whole thing stated to shudder at the intense stare the alien was giving his sister.

Gaz stormed home with her injured brother limping pitifully far behind her as anyone could feel the rage leaking from the girls pores. Dib was completely unsettled at the way Zim had looked at his sister, like a starving man looks at a steak.

Gaz had stormed into the house and locked the door behind her leaving Dib outside.

"Sigh… That's okay Gaz! I'll just go and sleep in Tak's ship!" Dib called to his sister.

He hobbled over to the alien machine and sat in the commander seat and began to look through the computer files to find any ting about Irkens and what was wrong with Zim. Unfortunately for Dib he had a feeling he knew where to start…

_Irken mating ritual;_

"Oh man please let me be wrong this time…" Dib said looking up to the heaves praying to any god who'd hear him.

_The Irkens are a fierce warier race with a bonding ritual to match. When a female (Doe) is eager for a certain male's action she will make herself become notice with a sound slap of her graceful claws._

"Ohhhh nooo…." He began to panic!

_If the male is interested he will playfully swat her back. As males are gentle toward there doe's when they go into must. If she is really interested she will then dance with the male. The dance is to test how strong the male is compared to her as a doe only wants a strong male to father her smeets. The longer a male can hold off the doe's attacks the more attractive he becomes._

"Oh Gawd…" Yes, the gods hates him….

_If the male is her chosen she then grasped the male's right antenna signaling she's pleased with him and will be courted by him. If she were to choose the left antenna she is displeased and wants nothing more to do with him. The bonding is forever and not even death can separate mates. If one dies the other will stay widowed or die of a broken heart._

"Oh man! Zim's not going to be my brother-in-law! Is there any way to call it off?" Dib franticly scanned the script on the screen as his frantic searching turned up nothing in a flustered fit he banged his fist on the console. Unknowingly sending a distress call form the ship he was perched in.

**Meanwhile in space;**

In a large grey space ship there were an odd group of different alien species that were plotting against the Massive controlled by the Irkens. They all gathered around their leader an alien who once lived on Vort till the Irken armada conquered it and turned it into a prison/army base.

"All right the last time we went up against the massive…. WE FAILED HORABLY! I'M SURPRISE WE ANT DEAD!" the small grayish horned creature streaked at his comrades as they lowered their head down in shame.

"We need a new plan to defeat the Massive. Something more… more….." before he could say another word a bleep on the screen got his attention.

"Sir it's a distress signal from an Irken ship!"

"A distress call! We should blow them up… Wait! That's it! Our new plan we shall capture the Irken and use it as a spy! It's brilliant! Set quardnates to the distress call!" the small horned thing squealed in delight as the ship slowly headed to earth.

**Earth;**

Zim was in a happy daze as he walked to Skool the next morning. His mind firmly on the purple haired goddess of wrath that suddenly had control of him. She shall be his new conquest! In his pak he got a special courting gift for his little Doe.

He sat in class that day daydreaming of Gaz by his side wreaking havoc on the humans she so despise! He had seen her in action before and was awed by her fierce power and ability to control and manipulate anything electronic, like his escape pods that one time. Shed make a worthy mate and produce worthy smeets! He happily thought as a large grin appeared on his face.

Across from Zim Dib had no happy thoughts of that kind, he was determined to put a stop to Zim courting his sister. Staring at Zim he scowled at his love-sick glazed face like he had already won her over!

"Well see about that she's still mad about yesterday..."

"SLIENCE DIB!" Ms. Bitters snapped at Dibs mumbling scaring him out of his heroic thoughts.

"Now class, in the original _Little Mermaid_ the sea witch cut off her tongue! Not like the magic of Disney that made her temporally mute. She was mute forever! And she didn't get the price she turned into sea foam. The story here is love leads to death and pain and sea foam…. Now go to lunch!" she hissed as she pointed at the door.

Inside the stained walls of the lunch room the normal atmosphere had turned eerie and dark. The students sensing danger were quiet and spoke only in whispers as not to make the one creating the evil aura madder. The one making the dark aura sat at the back of the lunch room glaring at her plate of untouchable food as it slowly turned to ash before her hateful gaze.

Zim made his appearance in the cafeteria and strutted in to the room with all the confidence in the world. How would she be able to refuse this offer? He noticed the other students had given her a wide girt along with her brother cowering over in the other side of the cafeteria. Zim adjusted his wig and walked over to Gaz who seemed to be on fire… literally.

"Ah Mm! Little Gaz, Zim wishes for you to be his love-pig thing!"

The entire lunch room became quiet as they looked at the homicide about to happen to the weird, sickly, green kid.

Dib had entered shortly after Zim wanted to stop him from going near his sister but panic was only short lived 'She's still piss about yesterday there's no way she'll say yes!' he thought eagerly.

Gaz's head slowly turned to the offending idiot who cause her rage and was about to release all the demon's from her own personal hell when.

"As custom dictates my little Gaz, Zim has a gift for you!" he handed the colorful box that had mix match wrapping paper and a ribbon on top.

Gaz snatched the box from Zim and ripped the paper from the gift. Her eyes widen and the demonic fire that was around her seemed to vanish and a golden holy light appeared above her as she reached for the gift.

"A Game Slave IIII, these aren't event out in America yet!"

"Not for the All Mighty Zim!" He gave her a big grin and pulled the game away slightly as she reached for it. "Not so fast little Gaz you haven't answered my question."

"RRrrrrr… why should I date you?"

"Well Zim is amazing and all mighty!... And I have the ability to get you any electronic devise you could ever ask for…" he said to sweeten the deal.

Gaz considered it for a second Zim dose have advance technology to doom her enemies… and get her video games.

"Alright Zim I'll be your girlfriend."

"Here you are my Doe!" Zim handed her the game and watched as she began to play it furiously with admiral determination.

"GASP!" all the other students looked in morbid fascination at what just happened! Gaz and Zim were dating! Everyone stared in shock as the new couple walked out of the lunch room. Zim had his arm wrapped around Gaz's shoulders as she played her new game with vigor.

"I always knew Zim was sick…"

"Dude! He tamed the Beast!"

"Yay no one's died.."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GGGGGAAAAAAZZZZZZZ! WHY!? HES AN ALIEN!

* * *

**Okay this is my revised Upgrade! Story tell me what ya think please! Also I've read that moths use their antennas to find mates my smelling the pheromones the female gives off.**


	2. Upgrade

**UPGRADE**

At the Membrane house hold Dib and Gaz sat in the living room with the T.V. playing Mysterious Mysteries as their father was in the kitchen. Gaz was playing her new game and was happily slaying some vampire piggy's Dib however was inconsolable…

"Gaz How could you!? He's my enemy my arch nemesis! How could you say yes!?" Dib bawled.

"The new Game Slave made him more attractive than normal." Gaz muttered paying him little attention.

"But Gaz, he's trying to take over the world!"

"Yea, but he's so bad at it."

"MMMMMMM. Wait what did you mean by 'more attractive than normal'?" Dib growled at his sister.

"What's the problem kids?" Professor Membrane came into the living room interrupting the conversation, looking at his two kids.

"My new boyfriend is coming over for dinner."

"What!? He's coming here!?" Dib shot up from the couch in to a defensive position.

"That's wonderful Gazaleen! I'll go call in some take out! Who is the lucky lad any way Gaz?"

"He's not a lad dad he's the alien I've been trying to tell you about!" Dib loudly protest.

"Ha!ha! Of course he is son! How's Chinese sound?"

"Sounds good dad." Gaz said as she continued to play her game as their dad walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Zim with a flower in tow was walking toward his doe's home in a confident stride and feeling slightly naughty that his selected doe was kin to his arch nemesis. Oh how he'll enjoy seeing Dib squirm in discomfort. Zim thought as he now stood in front of the Membrane house and knocking on the door.

"GAAA! Don't let that slimy monster in the house Gaz!"

"Shut up Dib." Gaz scolded her brother and opened the door to reveal Zim and a red flower with roots still connected to the base.

"For your information Dib, Zim is never slimy!" Zim yelled at Dib as he gave Gaz the flower. She looked at the limp red daisy in her hand as a slight color came to her cheeks. No one ever had the guts or the balls to try to give her a flower and here a undersized space creature comes to her with all the confidence in the world.

"Gaz don't you fall for this! He's probably trying to make you drop your guard then he'll probe you!" Dib shouted at his sister as she looked at the flower with a slight blush.

"Zim will only do that with little Gaz's consent." Zim flashed Gaz a lecherous grin enjoying the discomfort he gave Dib.

"That's my sister you're talking about you…!"

"What makes you think I'll be the one being probed?" Gaz calmly stated as he looked at Zim.

Zim face turned a beep green as Dib turned a fierce red at the normally quiet girl's remark. Before another word could be uttered a sphere of blinding blue light enclosed the three youths and they knew nothing more.

* * *

A brilliant light shone in their eyes momentarily blinding them again before the three misfits adjusted to dark purple metal interior of an alien space craft. Zim, Dib and Gaz found themselves surrounded on all sides by large back figures with bright yellow eyes looming over them.

"Greetings Earthling and Irken We are the Resisty! Our mission is to destroy the Massive and save our worlds! We are-."

"Wait you're the Resisty?" Dib asked with a slight smirk.

"Umm yes the Resisty!" the deep voiced creature replied again.

"Your name is stupid." Gaz shot them a bored expression making the Irken invader chuckle at his blunt doe.

"GAAA! Why did we keep that name!? I'm goanna stop listing to you!"

The once large imposing figures turned out to be a bunch of puppets with flashlight for eyes. The supposed leader who spoke was a small grey creature with horns and a blue suit.

"I'm sorry boss…" a brownish creature with four arms rubbed his neck in shame.

"*Sigh* No matter we now have the second piece in our plane! You take the Irken to the captured brain and reprogram him!"

The leader pointed to a larger alien that seemed to have three heads.

"Wait what you mean captured brain!?" Zim yelled at the grey creature as his fury started to bubble up at the thought of his people in trouble!

"A short time ago when we were fighting the Massive we were able to knock out a small control brain from the Massive and using all our technology we now have to ability to change and Irkens personality, rank, and so much more!"

"What does that have to do with Zim?" Dib asked not liking were this was going.

"Ahh yes our plan is simple! We will brain wash the Irken and send him to the massive as a spy! With him we can take down the Massive!" he shouted in joy as did the rest of the crew shout their joy.

"Zim's mind cannot be easily manipulated! Zim is-." Before he could continue his rant the large three headed alien smacked him in the head with a pipe knocking him unconscious. He then picked him up off the floor and started to carry him in his meaty hand.

"Hey wait just a minute….. can we watch!" Dib shouted excitedly motioning to him and his glairing sister. The grey alien didn't think much of it and aloud it.

"Shure down the hall last door on the left." He motion to the hallway where the large alien was walking with Zim dangling from the alien's large hands.

They followed the alien into a darker purple room. There were dark rivers of wires throughout the entire room connecting to a large red glowing mechanical brain in the one corner of the room. The large alien casually tossed the unconscious Irken in the blue circle in the middle of the room before walking to a large control panel and started to press buttons. Gaz and Dib watched as two metal tentacles came out of the large red brain and connected to Zim's pak leaving him suspended in midair. But before the alien could do anything Gaz appeared behind him and knocks him out cold.

"Gaz what are you doing!? We could be rid of him and the threat of his people attacking us forever!" Dib tried to reason with his sister as she appeared behind the control panel and started to press buttons.

"If Zim's going to be my boyfriend he needs a better job." She told Dib as-a-matter-of –factly.

Gaz looked at the screen that had a picture of Zim's current occupation on it. Ugh food service drone! That will never do her boyfriend needs to be powerful! She began to flip throughout the occupations of the Irkens looking for the right one…. Oo! The Tallest looks good, Zim is cute small but her man needs to be tall. She had made her dissension and press the image on the touch screen.

"UUUuuuuGGGGGRRRRAAAAA!" Zim shouted as the metal tentacles attached to him started to glow sending out a message to completely change him. Zim's body began to elongate and shift into the form of a Tallest. Gaz and Dib watched in fascination as his body grew and nearly stretched out of his clothes. Gaz watched in admiration as her gaze was on his new muscular chest no longer did he have his baby fat but his unusual mussels were in a loge trapezoid like shapes giving him the impression of having a scaly belly.

The transformation finally came to an end when the tentacles dropped Zim on the floor. Dib coved Zim with his long black jacket he always wore… time to buy another one… he then turned to Gaz in a panic.

"Gaz how are we going to get out of here? They're going to figure out Zim's not a mindless slave." Dib franticly grabbed his hair as he just realized it.

Gaz however seemed unfazed truing Zim over and pressing on his Pak making a walky-talky like ting that came out revealing an image of Zim's insane robot minion drinking a Suck-Monkey.

"Gir come and get us now!" Gaz said with command in her voice.

"Sir!" Gir replied before cutting off the trasmition.

"Gaz I don't thin-."

"CCCCHHHHHHRRRRAAAAHSSSSHHHHS HSH!"

"Hi there!" Gir popped out from the hole he made with the Voot Crooser and waving his little arm at his friends.

"Hear that Gaz…it's the sound of logic dying." Dib muttered as he help Gaz set Zim into the Voot Crooser. They closed the cockpit and made their way home.

* * *

**I made Gaz flirt a little in this chap.**


	3. Loving

**This chapter contains a sex seen so you must be 18 years or older or skip if you find it offending you have been warned… please don't hate me after this…**

**Loving**

The two Membrane siblings had mange to carry/drag the unconscious Irken to the couch were the once short Zim could fit comfortly now had limbs dangling over the couch. Minimoose came from the kitchen to inspect his fallen maser with sad eyes.

"Squeak…"

"Big headed boy what's wrong with my master?" Gir looked sadly at Dib from on top of his head.

"Zim's all right he just grew taller… and my head's not BIG!"

"Okie Dokie! I'm goanna make waffles!" Gir shouted as he ran into the kitchen in oblivious joy. As Dib and Gaz looked at the still unconscious green alien Gir popped between them…

"Big headed boy and pretty purple lady want to say for WAFFLES!?"

"Not this time Gir I need to do some research on Irkens to find out if Zim is a greater threat to the world or not. Gaz plant these spy cameras around his base while he's unconscious and I'll see ya at home!" Dib handed Gaz some little cameras and ran home to see Tak's ship leaving Gaz with Zim, Gir and Minimoose.

Gaz thought the cameras over her shoulder and waked over to the now taller Zim and began to lightly stroke his head as an odd sense of feminity washed over her. Her hand started to stroke his black velvet like antennas and she received and unusual response from Zim.

"Ppprrrrrgggrrrr…!" Zim made a deep alien like purr and unconsciously began to lean in to her talented hands. Enjoying the reaction she began to rub a little bit harder and slower from base to tip.

"PPPPPRRRRRGGGGRR!" Zim became more vocal and began to writhe in pleasure against her hands. Gaz gave and evil smirk and began to alternate between fast strokes and slow strokes to both of his antennas Zim's clawed hands began to dig in to the couch making gouges as he kneaded and fisted the sofa. Gaz flinched as Zim's eyes fluttered opened looking at her with dark lust filled eyes.

"G-Gaz what ar-are you DO!-Doing?...Ohhhh GGGGrrrrrrrmmm! PPPPRRRGGGRRRR! Pl-please doooOOOOOnnntt stoppp my DoOOH! PPrrrgggrr!"Zim managed to say as tremors of pure bliss wracked his body.

Gaz took notice of Zim's hips as they started to lightly thrust into the air giving Gaz some guilty pleasure in his current lustful state.

"I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir shocked Gaz into releasing him from his pleasure filled haze with a steamy plate of sticky breakfast food.

Zim jumped up and confronted Gir.

"Gir what have I told you of… why are you soooo short?" He looked at the tiny grey and blue alien robot with confusion.

"Zim why don't you look at your reflection…" Gaz motion toward the black T.V. screen showing the now taller and leaner alien were the short Zim one was.

"Zim is…..tall…. ZIM IS TALL! ZIM IS ALL MIGHTY!" he excitedly exclaimed unable to contain his joy of it.

"So Zim where's your penis?" Zim looked curiously at his doe whose vision was focused on his lower self…he was naked…

"HMMPHH! Zim is not like your filthy Earth males! MY love tool is inside me! I only let it out when need be!"

"How about stimuli?"

"Huh? MMMPPPHHH!" Gaz crashed their lips together making the Irken freeze before his eyes became half lidded and returned the kiss. Feeling him relaxed Gaz bit his bottom lip making him gasp and took hold of his tongue.

"OH! Zim that feels good." Gaz moaned as Zim's clawed hands began to fondle her breast. Gaz responded by once again fondling his antennas making him moan and shiver. After a moment of the sweet torcher of each other Gaz pulled away from Zim who began to protest but was silent by Gaz's finger on his lips.

"Gir! Make us some muffins too! And don't go into the lab!" Gaz shouted toward the kitchen as she steered a lustful Zim in to his lab.

"Okay!"

Gaz through Zim in to his circle monitor room and mounted him on the red seat. Zim took hold of her face and began to passionately kiss her senseless. Gaz took hold of his right antenna again wanting to make him loose control.

"PPPRRRRAAAAAHHH! Gaz! Yes!" he started to shiver and shake under her hands.

Not wanting to be out done by his doe Zim's claws ripped her dress off and leggings exposing her completely too him. Gazing at her beauty for a while he then went to the juncture of her thighs and began to stroke her tenderly.

"Oh! Zim!" Gaz gasped slowing her fondling, too distracted by the pleasure of her lover's alien hands. She curiously let her hands wander down his chest and abdomen and finally stopping where his manhood should be. As she placed her had on him she felt a fold and curiously touched it.

"GAZ!" Zim gasped as the folds parted to reveal a long, thick, and reddish manhood it didn't look like a humans as it was a lot pointer at the tip and covered in ringlets.

Zim grabbed her by the arms and began to kiss her again preparing her for the mating.

**Meanwhile:**

In the large red ship of the Massive the two leaders were going through another probing day.

"Probing day is fun!" Tallest Purple said to red as they cut off the screen after they had pummeled one of their invaders.

"Well next on the list is Zim…" Tallest Red said looking at his electronic list.

"UUGGGGHHH! He's not really an invader why bother." Purple muttered in distance.

"I know but if we don't check on him he'll just call back again… and again… and again…and again…besides it'll keep him busy and out of 'Impending Doom II'." Red wisely said as he drank from and Irken fast food fountain drink.

"Find… but donuts after wards!"

"Agreed!"

Purple grabbed the remote and clicked it on to Zim's signal unknowing the horror they were about to witness.

The black screen turned colored to reveal Zim being attacked by an earth native! He was screaming loudly as the purple mane alien was violently growling, scratching at his chest and going for his neck!

"AAAAHHHH!" the two leaders screamed in terror as they witness Zim being eaten by the creature.

The purple headed monster swiftly turned at them with a furious growl and glare that shot fear in there paks as the creature smashed the screen in furry cutting off the transmission and truing the screen in to static.

"**I'm** going to through up…" Tallest Red said to his frozen companion with a shocked look, as he ran to the other side of the ship.

**Earth:**

Zim was vaguely aware of Gaz breaking his computer. Having not seen the Tallest he didn't care about any ting other than his wonderful view of his doe's rump. Grabbing her by the waist he mindlessly trusted into her from behind.

"AHH!" Zim stilled as he waited for her to adjust to his flesh. After a moment or two he felt her loosen and began to pump in to her.

Gaz began to feel more restless at Zim's slow and gentle pace she'd have to do something about that! She leaned back and began stroke his antenna again with more force and lightly began to twist it around her fingers.

"OH MY GAZ YES!" Zim shouted as he began to ram into her with greater force and using his claws to fondle her breast.

"OH Yes Zim! Zim!" Gaz shouted bracing herself on the console as he continued to thrust into her till finally.

"AHHHHHH!"

"GGGRRRRAAWWW!" they both shouted there pleasure to the heavens. The two exhausted lovers slumped in the chair gasping and covered in a light sheen of sweat nearly fell asleep when a loud voice shrieked.

"MUFFENS ARE READY!"

**I made Zim like a lizard able to hide his private parts away and taking them out when need be.**


	4. Rabies

** Rabies **

Gaz was sitting at the dining table eating her breakfast cereal when her brother Dib came down stairs to get himself a bowl. Her womanly glow was unnoticed by her OC brother mainly because he's a mess with the opposite sex. He sat down at the table across from her eagerly wanting to know something.

"Did you tell dad what happed?" Gaz asked casually.

"I told dad Zim got sick and we had to take him home. Ha ha!"

"I missed the joke Dib."

"Sorry it's just… Ha Ha! In Zim's culture that was an extreme sign of weakness. Not something you want your future spouse's parent to see! He'll never recover from that embarrassment! So Gaz did you plant the cameras at Zim's base?" Dib question his sister as he sired his count coco fang cereal.

"Nope."

"What Gaz why!? You had a perfect opportunity!" Dib wined.

"Yea but Gir made some really good waffles."

"You condemned the entire human race for waffles!?"

"Don't be surprise any way, I'd kill you for a Klondike bar…..UHGGG! Move it!" she literally ran over her brother as she bolted to the bathroom to empty out her stomach.

"Ugg Gaz wait what wrong?" Dib pick himself up sporting Gaz's foot print on his face, ran into the bathroom to check on his sister like a good big brother. He found her in the bathroom heaving a glowing green substance!

"GAZ WHATS WRONG!?"

"I ate a lava lamp genius! Uggh… must have been those waffles…blaakk!" she returned to throwing up the unknown substance. Dib was panicking pacing back and forth and biting his nails.

"Gaz umm don't go anywhere! I'm going to go to Zim's to see if he can help! Uhhh don't go anywhere!"

"Uggh I'll try to resist..Ummmpp!" Gaz managed to moan with her head in the toilet.

Dib ran to the unusual home of the alien invader like a bat out of hell. Surly the green alien would know how to help his sister! If not Dib would have to learn how to walk with no legs…

Zim in his human costume was sitting in front of the T.V. with a dopy love sick face as his mind was filled of a purple headed vixen and complete joy with his sudden growth. He was so entranced with his thoughts he failed to notice Gir going outside.

"I'm goanna dance wit that squirrel!"

"MMMHHHMMMM that's nice…."

"ZIM!" Dib busted through the door making a dramatic entrance. "Gasp! Zim… Pant! G-."

"Dib monkey what are you doing in the house of ZIM!?" Zim jumped up from the couch in to a defensive position.

"ZIM…Gasp!...Ga-."

"Get out of the house of Zim! Stink monster get out I won't have my base contaminated by the likes of you!"

"ZIM GAZ IS-." Before Bid could finish the sentence a brown blur with sharp teeth was launched to Zim.

"FLY SQUERL FLY!"

"AAAHHH! IT HURTS! ITS TINY TEETH ARE LIKE KNIFES!" Zim shirked as the furry creature attacked his face in a furious force.

"Minimoose! Destroy the earth rodent attacking the mighty face of Zim!"

"Meep!" Minimoose squeaked splinting in half and a large laser gun appeared from his back.

"Meep Meep!" Minimoose fired at the offending creature with such freakish force Zim and Dib were covered in black soot and the only thing left of the small creature was an outline of fur that gently floated to the grown followed shortly by Dib's face.

"Thank you Minimoose, Gir place me on the couch I'm in horrible pain." Zim said as his own face made contact with the hard floor.

"Meep!"

"Ha ha! Pain." Gir said as he placed Zim on the couch.

**Meanwhile:**

Gaz had finally stopped puking and felt amazingly better until…

"*GGGGLLLLOOOWWOLLLL* Need food." Gaz muttered and went into the kitchen to call in some Bloaties.

"Yeah I want a large pepperoni pizza with waffles, donuts, nachos, and some pickles…. DID I STUTTER?! AND I WANT IT YESTERDAY!... Yes an extra-large soda bye….3….2…..1"

"DING-DONG!"

Gaz opened the door to see an acne covered teen panting holing a giant pizza box and a giant soda cup.

"About Time!" she said as she snatched up her goodies.

Dib slowly came back to the world of the living. Wiping his glasses on his shirt he looked over to Zim which caused his stomach to sink. Zim was lying on the couch twitching and growling with his head thrashing side to side but the most unsettling thing was the spittle around his mouth.

"Hey Zim…. Zim? you okay…wak!" Zim jumped up and started to growl and hiss at him. Zim's eyes were foggy and wild, he hunched over like a predator ready to pounce. Zim's wild eyes darting from Dib, to Gir, Minimoose, before lingering at the slightly opened door…

"Zim No! OOF!" and for the second time that morning someone literally ran him over leaving another shoe print on his other cheek…

"Ugh what is this step on Dib's head day!?" he yelled at Zim before relaxing the horror of Zim running wild through the city.

"OH NO! Zim Come back! You're sick…..!" Dib called as he chased after the crazed alien.

"Leprechauns!"

"Get off my head!" Dib yelled at the insane robot creature attached to his head with his floating airplane/moose floating behind him.

"*Skreeeccccccccccccccchhhhhhh ! *Crashhhhh!*" Dib watched in horror as Zim ran into traffic causing a pile up before heading in to the heart of the city. Dib ran after him but faltered when he heard a crunch under his foot. Looking down it was one of Zim's contacts and his wig was next to it.

"MONSTER RUN!" Dib was livid! He found out about Zim first! And he'll be dammed if anyone other than him capture and exposes Zim!

"Man how am I going to catch up with him!?" Dib asked no one in particular as he watched Zim use his spider legs to speed across the city.

"You just gotta get some bait and reel em' in!" Gir said as he played with his fishing rod.

"That's it Gir! You're a brilliant!" Dib yelled as he grabbed Gir by his head and ran toward his house.

Dib ran through his house to the kitchen seeming Gaz eating a pile of random food put together.

"Good lord! What are you eating!? It can't taste good!"

"Like sweet ambrosia." Gaz muttered between mouths full.

"UGghh you're still sick! Gaz I need you to go to Zim's house here…" Dib handed her a mike

"What's going on, and why the mike?"

"Well I think Zim got rabies from a squirrel and scene he thinks you're his…..mate…. he should come running to you! You just talk into the mike and I'll lure Zim to his base so we can diced-I-mean- cure him!"

"Fine but he'd better be in one piece! I'm not done with him yet!" Gaz said as she shoved the last of the food goop into her mouth and went to the door.

* * *

"Oh! Zim come here and I'll rub your **Special **place again!" Gaz spoke sweetly in to the mike as she sat in Zim's lab chair, before Dib fell thou the room being chased by an excited Zim looking for his mate.

"Gaz now's not the time to talk like that!" Dib shouted with his face red from embarrassment listing to his sister's lewd comments for Zim.

"Gir restrain Zim so we can fix him!"

"OKIE-DOKIE!" Gir's arms wrapped around his masters long figure and dragged the thrashing Irken on a stretcher like hover table.

After a few hours of testing Dib was confident that he had the antidote! Looking over at Zim who was eying him with malice and bared teeth as he laid restrained.

"Gaz can you distract Zim so I can give him the antidote."

"Why can't you do it now?"

"Because he could shake and knock it out he needs to be still."

"Fine." Gaz muttered as she began to rub his head making Zim let out content purring noises.

After a moment of brief sickness Dib looked at the alien with the needle and neared Zim with the sharp object Gir decided to make and entrance.

"I GOTS TACOS!" the insane metal creature wailed snapping Zim out of his stupor he broke his bonding and began to run wild again! Zim jumped on his computer console hissing at Dib.

"Hold still…were trying to save you… you troublesome celery stick."

"*HHHHIIIIISSSSSSSSS!*"

"And dad says I need work on my people skills…." Gaz said with a smirk.

"Gaz are you going to help me or criticize me!" Dib shouted franticly as he tried to grab the alien from the console.

"I can do both…" Gaz replied as the screen opened up to reveal Zim's two leaders one in purple and one in red.

"UHhh Zim…" the purple one spoke but was cut off by Zim latching on to the screen hissing. Making both his leaders scream and cringe in fear at the sight of Zim frothing at the mouth. Zim gave both of them an eerie grin that covered his entire face enjoying their fear. Dib latch on to Zim hoping to hold him down as did Gir and Minimoose. But Zim was too preoccupied with the screen.

Gaz felt her stomach rumble … looking at her stupid brother and here crazy lover she decide to end this and get feed. Grabbing the needle on the table Gaz slowly approached the Irken and precisely jabbed him in the neck! His eyes rolled back in to his skull and he fell with a thud. Dib was panting from the ordeal and Zim's leaders had cut off the screen after they saw Gaz stick the needle in Zim.

"Aww master fell down."

"Meep!"


	5. Egg

**EGG**

After the interesting day yesterday Dib was getting ready for school putting on his trade mark shirt and black over coat he contemplated meeting Zim at school, there he would confront Zim about Gaz's sickness. Gaz whose head was currently in the toilet shooed him away stating she was in no mood for his foolishness. He timidly told her bye as he made his way out side.

Zim was getting prepared for Skool also and after yesterday's fiasco Zim was making a slight change to his wardrobe. His increased height making him feel out of place in his old invaders uniform and figured he out grown invader rank and was at a higher elite rank. Unbeknownst to him he was in fact at the Tallest rank and stamped his head with the ceremonial mark of and Irken Higher Elite, which would normally be done by another elite but he had to improvise. After a few moments to appreciate his new appearance and his new ceremonial gauntlets his red eyes gazed at his minions looking at him with happy blank expressions…. Well while he was down here…

After putting on his pitiful human disguise that covered up his elite mark waked into the dungeon known as Skool. As he passed the human class mates they stared at him in slight aw and confusion at his new height and outlandish outfit. Down the hall way Dib finally had enough and confronted everyone about Zim.

"Dose anyone here see that Zim looks more alien than normal!?" Dib shouted trying to make someone believe him.

"Naw Zim's just weird."

"He's got metal tubes around his chest!" Dib proclaimed.

"Yea he's just got a goth-seampunk thing going on."

"See Dib human I am a normal dirt baby too! Zim's growth just took a little longer!" Zim shouted triumphantly at Dib.

"You're covered in metal and wires!"

"Freedom of expression Dib!"

"Yea I guess hippy kid is an alien too."

"Peace." The hippy kid said.

"…Has he always been here?" Dib questioned the boy in long hair and tie dye.

"I LIKE YOUR CUFFS ZIM!" cried Keef holing a squirrel. Making the other kids look on with a mixture of confusion and pity.

" Keef you think that's Zim?" Dib asked the strange redheaded boy.

"Of course it's Zim! Come on Zim let's get those nuts you like!" Keef said happily as he took the squirrel into the lunch room.

Shaking his head at the confused boy and felling slightly dejected Dib waked in to Ms. Bitter's room and sat waiting for today's morbid story to end so he could confront Zim.

"Today in history class we'll talked about fairy tales." Ms. Bitters hissed.

"Now in Little Red Riding Hood there was no lumber jack to help Red! That was a fabrication by the Grim Brothers to make the story happy and sell better. In the real version the wolf ate the grandmother and the little girl!" Ms. Bitters ranted on about many more child hood classic tails and raped them making some students shudder and shake. Bothe Dib and Zim's mind were on a certain girl. Dib was worrying about how she was doing and Zim was filled with longing wanting to watch her sleep on his chest like she did when they first mounted.

**Membrane house…**

Gaz was not having such feelings for the two boys. After she emptied her stomach she called take out again and filled the emptied cavern in her gut. She was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when a sudden an unknown urge filled her. She had to go to Zim's house! The urge shot through her like when the new GS II came out she just couldn't ignore it. And she made a bee line to Zim's base.

When she got there she was immediately greeted by Gir in his trade mark dog suit.

"YAY MISTRESS IS HERE! You want some biscuits!?"

"Uhh no Gir I….. OH GAA!" Gaz feel to her knees her arms wrapped around her stomach as a wave of intense pain shot through her lower abdomen.

"Mistress what wrong!?" Gir asked genuinely concern.

"Meep!" Minimoos came out of know where taking control of the situation.

"Meep! Meep! Meep!"

"OKIE-DOKIE!" Gir said as he carried Gaz to the couch as she writhe in pain. The little robot coverd her in a green blanket and began to spread her legs…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE IDIOT!?" Gaz shouted as another wave of pain spread through her.

"Silly Mistress how else will the widdl baby come out?" Gir said as he coked his head to the side.

"What Baby?" Gaz said in a deadly calm voice. But was soon answered as she felt something trying to get out.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGG!"

"YAY I SEES THE EGGYY!"  
"WHAT THE FUUUU AAAHHHHH!"

Gaz shrieked as the waves of pain finally ended and was greeted by Gir holding a light green and purple blob. She gently took hold of the leathery object and felt awed as it began to firm almost instantly in to a hard oval shaped egg…

"I just laid a dammed egg didn't I?"

"Meep!"

"Yes!"

Gaz looked at the two creatures taking noticed of their new forms. Gir had pincer like claws on his hands and feet. Minimoos had small hooves instead of nubs, bigger antlers, and more expressive eyes. And both of them had a triangle on their head. If she wasn't so tired she would have questioned it but exhaustion came and she wrapped herself around the egg and fell fast asleep barley aware that Gir covered them up with the blanket.

**SKOOL…**

The three o' clock bell had rung and all the students experienced a massed exodus. As perusal Dib was in hot pursuit of Zim as they did almost every other school day. Zim managed to out run Dib with his new found gate and ran in through his front door.

"HA! THAT FILTHY EARTH-!"

"SHHHHHHHH!" "MEEP." Gir and Minimoos fussed at their loud master.

"Whats with you two? And why shush your master Zim!?"

"SHHH! Mistress is sweepy!" Gir said in a loud whisper. Before Zim could question the little creature it was answered.

"It's okay Gir I'm up.." Gaz mumbled in a sleep filed voice rising from the couch.

"Gaz-doe! What are you doing here? Not that Zim is unhappy to see his lovely Doe but you weren't at Skool… Are you sick? Injured? What's wrong!?" Zim was filled with realization at the all the possibilities of her not being at school!

"I'm all right now Zim but I think you forgot to tell me something love?" Gaz question him in a way of saying 'it's your fault and lay down and except it.' tone.

"HMPHH! Zim does not forget anything-…" his rant fell short as Gaz pulled back the cover to reveal the greenish purplish egg in her lap.

Zim fell to his knees in shock as his Doe holing an egg… His Egg! On his first try! Gaz could feel his ego inflate as he gazed at his egg and back to her. Then sudden horror flashed on his face.

"Who delivered the egg…?"

"I HELPESS!" Gir shouted and jumped on the couch next to Gaz looking at Zim with his head coked to the side. As Zim started to turn a sickly pale that almost rivaled Gaz's Ivory skin tone Minimoos spoke up.

"Meep! Meep!"

"*Sigh* I knew I could count on you Minimoose." Zim sighed in relief color returning to is face.

Zim began to nuzzle Gaz much like a puppy dose its mother.

"Zim is Sorry he couldn't be here for the birth…" he muttered in to her hair.

"Its fine Zim I didn't know I was expecting… the food cravings should have been a dead giveaway tho'…"

Before Zim could say anything else Dib made it through the door. His clothes slightly singed from the guard gnomes.

"Zim I got you now!…. Gaz why are you here…and what's that?"

"It's your niece or nephew."

"Oh my ga! Zim laid and egg?" Dib asked in morbid fascination.

"No Dib stink! That's what females do! And my lovely female laid Zim a glorious heir to help take over this mud ball of a planet!" Zim proclaimed loudly and triumphantly.

"Are you crazy! The baby will have some of my feelings to protect the earth!"

"HA HA! What?" Zim asked dumfounded.

"That is a possibility Zim he is blood kin." Gaz said as she stroked the egg motherly.

"GGGRRR This isn't over Dib-monkey!" Zim growled at his nemesis as he walked to one of his lab entrances.

"Hey where are you going!?" Dib called out.

"To make a den for my doe and my smeet." He stated like it was the most obviously thing in the world.

"Wait Gaz can't live here! What would Dad say?"

"Probably 'Where's Gaz son?' is what he'd say." His sister said sarcastically.

"Yes but I can't risk exposing Zim to dad! Especially now you've bred with my sister! Scientists would cut us all up!"

"Dad wouldn't do that."

"Not him but his other employees would swoop down on us like buzzards!"

"How noble of you to say of me and my smeet." Zim said with mixed emotions.

"Yeah well, human families and sadly you and your babe is mine."

"Well what do you propose to do Dib I can't stay at home Dad would get suspicious of the giant egg I'm caring around?"

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!... Oh man I have an idea." Dib spoke up after a moment with the look of vomiting on his face.

**Somewhere in Space…**

"Zim you and your little friends may have bested me before but now I am prepared! HA HA HAAA HA!"

**I had gotten a reply on how calm Gaz was when she delivered well Gaz is a calm person and rarely has emotional outburst (if any).**


	6. Fire

**FIRE**

"What's marriage?"

"Really Zim you don't know what marriage is?" Gaz asked the confused green alien sitting on the couch next to her.

"Zim does not lie! Tell meee now so I can keep my little Gaz and smeet Dirt Monkey Dib!"

"Well Zim, marriage is being bound by law to love, honor, and protect your spouse and children. Like a lifelong mate." Dib said to the confused Irken.

"But I already am that to Gaz. And why does Zim have to get your parental-units approval?"

"Because Dad's a Mad Scientist if you don't get his approval he'll do horrible experiments on you!"

"GAA! What makes him think the all mighty Zim could be taken down so easily!?"

"Zim were getting married." Gaz simply stated.

"Yes my Doe! Gir! Get a special egg crib for our unborn smeet!"

"I Likes babies!" Gir shouted and ran into the kitchen's lab entrance.

"Wait I give you ominous warnings and all it takes for her is a simple statement?"

"She's persuasive." Zim said as he helped Gaz get up from the couch with much care and tenderness that Dib did not think Zim was capable of.

"That was a very unsatisfying answer…" Dib muttered.

"I got the special baby bed!" Gir came up from the floor with a hovering oval shape thing.

It was red in color and had a purplish cushion in side to set the egg in. Zim gently placed the egg in the cradle and pressed a button on the side and it suddenly turned into a bassinette baby carriage hiding the egg from sight.

"When we get home press the button to make the crib small again and take the egg to your room out of sight Gaz." Dib said as they made their way out side.

"Is Dib-stink ashamed of his sisters and Zim's mighty spawn?" Zim asked with animosity.

"You know I don't mean that! It might set off red flags because HUMANS DON'T LAY EGGS!" Dib shouted earing some weird looks from Zim's neighbors.

"Shut up Dib." Gaz spoke as they made their way home.

* * *

Dib and Zim walked into the kitchen as Gaz puts there egg in her room away from prying eyes. The boys in the kitchen was greeted by Professor Membrane's monitor.

"Good Evening Son how are you today? Oh you brought your little foreign friend here as well?"

"Yeah well…. Zim want to ask you something!" Dib shouted as he pushed Zim toward the monitor.

"Ah-hmm yes…. Human parental unit of Gaz and Dib, I Zim requested your daughter's hand in mar-age."

"….." Professor Membrane just stared at Zim. unmoving…

"…?" Zim began to worry as the silence began to escalate.

"….."

"Uhh Dad?" Dib asked trying to break the silence.

"BOOOOOM!" a loud explosion was heard in the distance along with seeing a mushroom shape cloud appeared in the distance from the kitchen window.

Zim and Dib exchanged a glance at each other before they heard the door burst opened scaring them out of their wits! Reveling Gaz and Dibs father rushing up to the boy foolish enough to think himself worthy of his precious daughter!

"SO YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO MARRIE MY DAUGHTER!?" the tall man loomed over Zim in an intimidating manner.

"Uhhh…" Zim was speechless as if he was unable to comprehend what was happening in truth he wasn't.

"DO YOU!?" Professor Membrane asked again

"SIR YES SIR! ZIM HAS WHAT IT TAKES TO PROVIDE AND CARE FOR ZIM'S LITTLE GAZ!" Zim finally said being jostled out of his stupor.

"HA HA HAA! WE SHALL SEE! TO THE UNDERGROUND LAB!" Professor membrane shouted as he pulled a lever on the wall opening a trap door on the floor.

"Huh?... WHAAAAAAAA!" Zim shouted as he fell in to the black pit and landing on his face on the cold hard lab floor.

"UHHhnnnnn…." Zim moaned face down on the ground as Professor Membrane and dib waked up to him.

"Now Zim are you ready for-."

"Wait how did you two get here so fast?" Zim asked as he rose himself up from the ground.

"The stairs." Dib said slightly amused by the situation.

"GRRRR…."

"Now Zim, if you want to marry my daughter… then you have to complete three TRIALS!" Professor Membrane exclaimed as he raised his hands above his head in an epic fashion.

"Why does Zim have to do three trials?" Zim spoke to the slightly insane professor.

"To prove yourself worthy of one of my greatest creations! Now do you have what it takes to go on with the trials and win the hand of my daughter!"

"ZIM IS BEYOND WORTHY OF SUCH TASK AND WILL WIN THE REST OF GAZ AND NOT JUST HER HAND!" Zim proclaimed.

"Very well, now ACTIVATE THE TRIAL BY FIRE!" Professor Membrane then pushed a red button as an entire room shot up out of the ground not a foot behind Zim's back. Making the poor invader stand ridged in slight fear of the sudden object.

"In you first trial you must survive ten minutes in this volcano simulator!" the professor shouted in epic fashion.

"Why do we have that dad?" Dib asked.

"Don't look at me son I wanted the artic simulator!" he turned to Zim "Now then if you want my daughter's hand in marriage then you have to handle her! Gaz's notorious for her fiery temper! In some cases she actually produces fire. You must with stand it for five whole minutes to survive! Now sighed this waver….. and off you go!"

Zim looked at the volcano room he was suddenly in.

"Phhff! Zim will pass this challenge with no complication! As my doe's foolish parental unit does not know that we Irkens are able to with stand extreme heat!" Zim boasted as he sat down on the hot floor not feeling a thing.

Gaz had finally made it in to the lab and walked up to her father and brother.

"Hey Gaz where's you-know…." Dib asked as his father looked at the large clock count down as it was currently on 11….10…

"I put him in a safe place." She replied confidently.

"How do you figure it's a boy?" Dib wisped.

"A mother knows."

"AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE!" Professor Membrane exclaimed as he pressed a red button to open the door.

Zim strolled out with confidence stopping at Professor Membrane.

"Well dose Zim get the hand of little Gaz now?"


	7. Hog

**I do not own Invader Zim or the Cirqu du Freak novels that helped with the trials idea. Buy those books! There amazing!**

**HOG**

* * *

The following day of the second trial began with Zim standing at the bottom of a very large depression in the Membrane lab. Professor Membrane sat on a large chair at the top with Dib to he's left and Gaz sitting on his right.

"So dad, why do we have a coliseum in the basement?" Dib questioned his father.

"Something tells me it has something to do with the fact that were wearing roman clothing and why Zim's dressed like a gladiator." Gaz said motion toward there attire there father forced upon them earlier this morning. Dib and Professor Membrane wore a long white robe with gold trims and a leaf crown on their heads. Gaz wore similar attire but hers was more delicate and was an actual dress as she lay on the arm chair next to her father reading a wedding magazine.

"That's right daughter! And don't you think it's a little early to read that kind of magazine?"

Gaz looked at her father then turned her gaze to the Irken in human disguise. Zim was dressed in roman armor complete with a sword and shield waiting for her father's next challenged.

"He's goanna win." Gaz said and went back to her magazine.

"We'll see…NOW I GIVE YOU YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Professor Membrane shouted at Zim from his high perch.

"ZIM IS READY FOR ANY THING!"

"I LIKE YOUR SPUNK BUT IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT'S WHAT BOBO THINKS!"

"WAIT ZIM THOUGHT ZIM WAS DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE MIGHTY ZIM!? AND WHO'S BOBO!?"

The question was answered by a door on the far side of the coliseum that slowly opened to reveal a large massive creature with a hog's head on a gorilla's body! The massive creature sniffed loudly before taking aim at the gawking Zim and charging full speed.

"Hey dad if a girl wanted me to marry her would she have to do this?" Dib asked.

"No son if a girl wants to marry you I cry with joy and just give you up!"

"Nice to feel wanted… Now as a follow up question, Dad why do we have a monstrous half pig half gorilla monster in the basement?" Dib questioned his father.

"FOR SICENC SON!"

"….Nothing makes sense anymore!" Dib yelled in frustration and slumped in his chair.

"Join the club." Gaz said looking at her suitor being chased around the ring.

Zim was having a time with the large creature lunging at him normally he would have dispose of the beast with his Pak, however it was rendered useless when Gaz and Dib warned him not to let their father see it.

"GGGRRRROOOOIIINNNNKKKK!" the monster used its giant ape like fist to smash at Zim nearly hitting him a few times.

Zim jumped to the right as hog-ape's fist struck again only to be hit by the creature's tail making the Irken skid across the ring. Bobo then picked Zim up and began to raddle and shake him like a child's toy. Right before using Zim's head as a hammer..

"AAHHHHH! THE MIGHTY HEAD OF ZIM!"

"Uhhh dad think we should help him?"

"He's fine son!"

"AAAAHHHH THE PAAAIIIIINNNNNEEEEeeeeNNNNN!"

"Were about to witness a death here aren't we….." Dib muttered to himself

"Well Gaz looks like your betroth is not going to win against Bobo. Now I know you don't like being set up but I know this governors son who could be a good match for you…" Professor Membrane implied to Gaz.

Gaz froze the thought of another male to touch her made her seethe. She began to say something about her dad's implication when she noticed something. Zim was staring at them and was turning a shade of dark green in furious rage…. Well, well, well…

"Is he hot?"

"Gas are you serious!? Zim's fighting a hog- ape monster in our basement and your thinking about another guy?!" Dib said outraged. Sure he doesn't like Zim a whole lot but come on! Being set on fire and fighting a Monster! If that doesn't gets a girls attention he might as well become a monk!

Gaz glanced below to see Zim still in Bobo's grip as his eyes grew darker and darker… just a little more push and….

"Well I don't see why not Gaz he's a fine boy and mighty tall!" Membrane stated. That would do it!

Zim couldn't believe it! Give his doe to another! Some one supposable taller than HE the ALLMIGHTY ZIM!? It was too much! Endlessly too much!

"GGOOORRRKKKK!" the creature roared inches from his head Zim didn't even flinch. He turned to the beast and grabbed its floppy ears making it move forward at a height speed. At the last second Zim managed to jump from danger as Bobo rammed his head full speed into the wall knocking itself out.

"GAZ BELONGS TO ZIM! ZIM HAS BESTED THE MONSTER BOBO! ARE YOU NOT IMPRESSED PARENTAL UNIT OF LITTLE GAZ!" Zim shouted in a booming voice.

"HA HA! I'M BEGING TO LIKE YOUR SPUNK! BUT IF YOU REALLY WANT TO IMPRESS ME YOU MUST COMPLEET THE NETX TRIAL" Briiiiiiiggggg "WICH WILL BE POSE PONE TILL TOMORROW! I GOT BUSSESS TO DO!" And with that Professor Membrane ripped off his toga and reviled his lab coat and ran off to work.

"Well I'm going to go tell the Swollen Eyeball that my brother is goanna be an alien…" Dib muttered as he slunk up stars to his room.

Before Gaz could make a move a very angry alien had her pin with his arms.

"Zim what's wrong-MMMMmmm!" Zim crashed his lips to hers.

"Zim believes he needs to reclaim his little Gaz you forget who you belong too…." Zim said with a smirk as he carried her off with his spider legs.

* * *

Dib had gone into his room to contact a member of his secreted paranormal agency. He went to his computer and contact his superior Agent Dark Bootie when his silhouette came up on screen.

"**Agent Moth Man it's been a while, how fare have you come to discovering that alien?**" Agent Dark Bootie commented.

"Well yes and no… He's become infatuated whit my-I-mean a girl and he's been distracted."

"**Hmm apparently men are universally trying to impress that special woman….. Now Moth Man this might prove useful…"**

"How so…?"

"**Well you see if he is indeed infatuated with a female then he may let his guard down long enough….."**

"Well you know what Agent Dark Bootie I've been focusing too much time and energy on Zim. I need to broaden my horizon! Like ghost, vampires, and other stuff!"

"**Ahh youth…. Well it might be a good idea to expand your expertise it may help you in the future."**

"Thanks I-…"

"WAMP! WAMP! WAMP! VICTORY FOR ZZZZIIIIIIIMMMMM!" came the triumphant sound from his sisters room.

"**What's wrong Agent Moth Man you look a little green around the gills…"**

"….I think…..my brain just through up…." Dib looking very ill said in a shaky voice.

"Well My Little Gaz I would enjoy laying with you, unfortunately Zim must watch Gir…" Zim said as he began to redress.

Zim then got up and stretch before looking at his lovely mate laying casually on her side buried in the dark sheets. He then turned his attention to his egg in the special crib feeling his ego inflate as Irken females are difficult to breed to have his Gaz produce an egg in one mating made him swell in joy.

"When will he hatch Zim?" Gaz asked.

"Hmmm a few more days perhaps, this is my first smeet."

"It better be…. Hhhmm.. you really have to go?" Gaz said in a sultry tone and pulling the covers from her lithe body.

"HHHHSSSSS! You are temptation to Zim but I cannot say all night! Last time Gir had filled the base with those farm-beasts you humans have domesticated." Zim said in a harsh tone looking at her exposed body.

"Okay but you're going to have to make it up space boy…" Gaz said as she pulled out the Game Slave Zim had given her and began to play.

Zim smirked at her then jumped out her window using his spider legs to travel to his home faster. As he made it to his oddly shaped house Zim opened the door and reviled CHAOSE!

Zim's glorious base was a wreck! A short person in a Mexican wrestler costume was being chased by a goat. On his purple couch a duck was sitting on a pillow, an emu was pecking at a giant tuna on the floor, the robot parents were trying to eat the neighbor kid…. Again….

"COMPUTER! GET RID OF THIS MADDNESS!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs and jumped out of the doorway. As the house ejected all the unwanted guest Zim made his way back into the house.

"GIR WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Iz over here!" Gir joyously shrieked.

Zim looked over to the wall to see his slightly insane minion glued to the wall…..

"Gir…. You know what Zim does not need to know…." And he proceeded to pull Gir from the wall.

The next morning Zim headed to his does home to walk her to the dreaded Skool. He opened the door to reveal a distraught Membrane and Dib.

"ZIM HAVE YOU SEEN GAZZALEEN?!" Professor Membrane asked Zim franticly grabbing his shoulders.

"WHAT ZIM'S GAZ IS MISSING!?" Zim shrieked at Membrane as his squiggly spooch fell like a rock.

"Dad it's okay she's probably went to a friend's house me and Zim will find her." Dib tried to calm down his father.

"You're probably right son…"

"I am right now you go find a cure for the flu or something and leave me and the ali-I-mean Zim to look for Gaz!" Dib said as he pushed his father out the door.

After a quiet moment for Professor Membrane to leave….

"….. ZIM GAZ AND THE EGG HAVE BEEN KID NAPED!"

"WHAT YOU JUST SAID-!"

"FORGET THAT LOOK AT THIS!" Dib flashed a disk like thing in front of his face.

**CLIFF HANGER…..HA HA HA!**


	8. The Gir Plan

THE GIR PLAN

The large screen room in Zim's base revealed an all too familiar alien female.

"Tak!"

"Hello Zim, if you're watching this then by now you know I now have your doe and egg. Last time was not for revenge but for taking back what was right fully mine! This time it is revenge!"

"She wants revenge!?" Zim gasped

"I am taking your doe and unborn smeet to planet Mecrop to be consumed by the Ya Akove! It's a little out of my way but the Ya Akove is a skilled predator. Good bye Zim."

"Zim what's a Ya….. Hey wait for me!" Dib shouted as Zim quickly made his way to his space ship.

"Go home Dib-stink I have to rescue my Doe! The armada is closing in on destroying Mecrop and Zim must hurry!" Zim franticly shouted as he prepared the ship to take flight.

"Not a chance Zim she's my sister as her big brother it's in my job description!" Dib yelled at Zim as he climbed up into the ship next to Gir and Minimoose.

"GGRR! Fine but if you slow me down I'll launch you into the nearest star!"

"Fine!"

Consciousness came slowly to Gaz as she realized that she was no longer in her comfy dark room and bed, but laying on her side on some cold hard surface bound by metal.

"Ah! Zim's mate has awoken…" a female voice in a slight British accent came from above her.

Gaz still too weak to make any, sound just glared daggers at the small green female that dared thought she had beaten her.

"Don't look so mad! Soon you and your unborn smeet will be visiting your ancestors! Ah ha ha ha!" she gave a psycho chuckle as Gaz began to slowly drift in and out of darkness.

Before she could fall into that dark pit however the ship settled on land and as Tak began to move toward Gaz a loud bang sounded on the side of the ship.

"We got you now Irken scum!" shouted a glowing floating white alien with a large posy behind him.

"You think your species will take over our planet?! Not now not ever!" he turned his attention to Gaz and her egg. "Take them all too holding cells!" he shouted as they were taken away.

Gaz blearily noticed she was being hauled away on a gurney like contraption into a hospital like room. As she welcomed the darkness one again her last thought was. "_Zim you idiot, come get me and your baby…_"

"ZIM YOU CAN'T DRIVE WORTH A FUUUUUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" Dib shouted as the green alien navigated through an asteroid belt that circled their destination.

"SLIENCE DIB STINK! AS IF YOU COULD UNDER STAND ZIM'S AMAZING SKILLS!" Zim shouted at the offending boy clutching on to the dash board of the ship.

"WEEEEE! IZ ONNA RIDE!" Gir shrieked happily as Zim clumsily rammed into the planets surface.

"HA! YOU SEE DIB-STINK ZIM HAS LANDED US SAFLY ON THIS MISERABLE DIRT CLOG!... Where'd you go?" Zim said as he looked around for the sibling of his mate.

"BLLLLUUUUUGGGGGggg… Dam it Zim…" Dib groaned as he shakily picked himself up.

"So this is Mecrop.."

"Yes Dib-monkey now let's find my mate and your sister…" before he could finished his sentence a shout came from behind them.

"AAAHHHHH MAKE THEM STOP! IN THE NAME OF DECENCY MAKE THEM STOP! SOB SOB! SOB!"

The boys turned to see smoke and lights coming from behind a hill. Looking at each other in a silence agreement they headed over to the hill. Both of them gaped at the sight a small valley was covered in fire and twisted debris.

"OH Thank Irk!" a small female Irken ran toward the duo in a blind panic.

"Invader Tenn? What's going on here?"

"…ZIM! What…?" She gasped looking at the new taller Zim in aww.

"Focused Tenn! This is no time to admire ZIM! Have you seen another Irken ship around here?"

"UHHhh Yes I saw a ship…but it went on beyond my pitiful border… OH MY TALLEST THERE BACK! QUICKLY GET IN THE BASE!" She shouted quickly pushing them into her ship/base.

"We'll be safe in here."

"Safe from what?" Dib gave a harsh whisper.

"Where my taco?" Gir spoke up.

"EEEKKKK ONE'S MADE IT IN! SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE!"

"WHOA WHAT A MINUNT! That's just Zim's sir unit Gir. He's pretty harmless." Dib said grabbing the small Irken from pushing the big red button.

"Sorry it's just after that crate filled with malfunctioning sir untints came they've all been destroying everything! My base, my weapons, everything!" She went to her knees sobbing.

"Please my Taller HELP ME! I HAVENT SLEPT IN WEEKS!" Tenn shrieked suddenly looking weary with her eye and antennas twitching.

"Why should THE MIGHTY ZIM help you?" Zim said looking quite bored at her.

"Because if Gaz dies she'll craw up from hell and drag our sorry asses down there with her to be her personal spike cushions…." Dib stated mater-a-factly to the oblivious Irk.

"Sigh… My mate is so fetching…" Zim said is sudden love struck admiration.

"Wow there really is a fetish for everything…" Dib said to no one in particular.

"SLIENCE Dib-monkey! We must find a way to reach MY Gaz-Doe from the Mecrop's strong hold." Zim pondered.

"HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMM….." the three began to think of a way to rescue Gaz.

"Zim?"

"What?"

"Its gotten quiet."

"Yes were thinking of a plan."

"No Zim, its really quiet."

"…! GIR!"

Franticly looking at the trashed base they noticed the door was ajar and ran for it.

"…. Well that's unexpected." Zim and Tenn was too busy starring at the site before them to offer a rebuttal.

There in the trashed valley were an army of insane Sirs once were wreaking havoc now were being led by Gir in a Charleston like dance. Following the little defects every move the whole lot matched his every move to the dot!

Dib and Zim looked at each other and shared a wicked grin leaving Tenn looking quiet confused and disturbed.

Where. Is. My. Egg." Gaz stated she did not question she got answerers. She was in a cage like room bounded by chains and yet the Mecrop guard on the other side of the bars still trembled in fear.

"Did I stutter."

"Ha. HA… Your EGG…..is safe…" he made a slight attempt to be tough but was too freaked out of the girls eyes. Eyes that would normally be squinted now opened in to slits staring at him promising punishment at the most convenient.

"…..One two he's coming to get you…" Gaz began to utter.

"Wh-What?" the lights bean to flicker and flash. The guard began to consider leaving the creature of darkness and saving some of his sanity.

"Three four he's at your door…." A loud rumbling began to reverberate throughout the prison.

"AHHH WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" he faced Gaz who had her head hung low shielding him from her eyes but revealing an eerie grin.

"Five six he's got some new tricks…" Loud mutters and shrieks raced above their heads.

"Seven eight now it's too late…" the screams suddenly stopped at the metal exit and entrance door.

Gaz looked up and said "Nine ten it's the end." Breaking her chains and smiling evilly at him.

"WHHHAAAAAAHHH!" the guard shrieked and ran away through another exit not looking back.

The door rattled and shook then quieted…

"BOOOM!"

"GAZ-MATE!"

"Over here idiot."

Zim rushed over to see his Doe breaking the cell door down and checking every inch taking note of everything that even seemed out of place. His inspection was stopped short when Gaz grabbed his collar and kissed him hard. Making Zim's brain shut down his frantic thoughts and relaxing under his mate's silent control.

Zim was nearly purring when a sudden metal projectile was launched at his head.

"MASTA! YA FOUND GAZZY! I LUV YOU GAZZY I LUUUUVVV YOU!" Gir shouted from his perch on Zim's head.

"GET OFF MY HEAD!"

"OKIE-DOKIE!"

"Come on Gaz lets go finish business here.

**Sorry it's been a while I is a college student **** well it's almost done yay!**

**Sorry it's a little short too but I got 2 more chaps coming up!**


	9. The End

**End**

* * *

"My daughter Gaz! You two have brought her back safely!" Professor Membrane exclaimed in joy as he hugged his daughter.

"Of course the all mighty Zim has brought her back safely! Did you even dare doubt Zim!?" the green alien exclaimed.

"I Shure did! When you and Dib were searching for her I had abandon all hope and stared spiraling down in to a deep depression!" Membrane said in an unusually positive tone.

"Harsh dad harsh…" Dib muttered.

"Well now has Zim has proven his worth to be Gaz's wife!?" Zim shouted in confidence as Dib smacked his face with his palm.

"Husband Zim you mean husband…" Gaz said in a neutral tone but had a slight grin of amusement.

"That too!" Zim yelled.

"Hmmmm… you have proven your worth but I must ask Gazaleen, do you really love this boy?"

"Sigh…. 6 billion humans, thousands of planets, millions of life forms, an infinite galaxy and I fall in love with your dumb ass Zim." Gaz said as she embraced Zim.

"Hey!" Zim protested but returned the affection hug.

"So do you not have a ring for my daughter?" Membrane asked eying Zim.

"Huh? Oh wait…. Let's…..see…." Zim muttered as he looked around his person.

Gir who had been sleeping on the couch in his dog costume had suddenly awoke. He began to cough.

"Cough…..Cought!...GAK!...HEEeEEE!..." and with one last heave Gir had couched up a ring lading on Zim's head.

"Not questioning the reason why Gir had eaten a ring Zim gave it a quick look and gave it to Gaz.

"My babies are all grown up! It seems just yesterday you two were in test tubes!" Membrane said fatherly.

"Wait what!?"

"OO! Is that the time you kids need to head off to Skool! Now shoo shoo!" Professor Membrane shooed them outside and handed his kids there back pack's before heading back inside.

"Gaz are you a little worried about dad's last statement about a test tube?"

"Kina Zim is Minimoose going to have any trouble with the egg?" Gaz asked her interest were a bit different that Dibs.

"He is more that capable to deal with our unborn smeet! After all Zim is the great creator of Minimoose he'll be fine!" Zim said as they made their way to the ominous building called Skool.

* * *

Later that night at Zim's house Dib, was throwing a pathetic excuse for a party, which consist of junk food and video games.

"Why can't Zim be with Gaz!?" Zim wined as he and Dib were playing a game on his TV.

"Tomorrows the wedding its bad luck for you to see her…. HA! I win!"

"GRRRR! You caught me off guard! Next round!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Membrane house Gaz and Minimoose was playing her vampire piggy in her room when suddenly she heard a small scratchy noise.

"Mep!"

Gaz was ignoring it but as it and Minimoose began to get louder and more consistence she began to look around her room.

"Skttttch…stittchhhhhh…stichhhhh…crack!" Gaz looked to the egg as it began to shake and shiver.

Gently picking up the egg she walked to Zim's house surprising the duo.

"Gaz what are you doing here? You're not supposed see Zim till the wedding."

"Quiet Dib Junior here is making noises." She said while moving Dib from the couch and places the egg on the couch.

It remade motionless…

"Hmmm?"

It began to shake and crack.

"Hey its hatching!" Dib said surprised.

The egg then rolled over as two tiny feet managed to pop out as the rest of the shell began to crumble reviling the small smeet upside down before flopping forward.

Its big heavy lidded eyes open blearily to look up at its parents with its light brown eyes and a crest of purple hair on its head. And as it looked up he made a little cheeping noise, before it nearly flopped on its back looking up Zim held it up and looked at him.

"A male!" Zim proclaimed

"He's pretty cute Gaz." Dib said as he scratched the babe's chin.

"HUMPH! Zim's smeet is not a hamster he is amazing!" Zim proclaimed holding his smeet up. "He needs a pak!" Zim said as he handing the smeet to Gaz as the all walked to the lab.

And as Zim put the finishing touches on the newly named Dezzle's pak a question arose.

"Where's Gir?" Dib said looking around noticing a lack of noise and explosions.

"He might be getting taco's or something." Zim retorted as the small group looked at the small smeet trying to get a good look at the new shiny thing on his back.

"So Zim, are you gonna destroy still destroy earth?" Gaz asked as she picked up Dez and showed him her Game Slave which had him enthralled.

"You can't seriously consider it!?" Dib shrieked.

"Why shouldn't he? And why should you care after all your and outcast like the rest of us." Gaz spoke.

"Gaz! Why now do you decide to show an emotion other than rage….or creepiness… and you don't care?!"

"I pretty much hate many people here there all just idiots who should be smited." She said clenching her fist and making Dez look up questionly at her.

"I know the IQ of many people are at an all-time low but you're overlooking the good."

"What good?"

"Well I can't think of anything!" Dib shouted in frustration!"

"See so let's just nuke the planet and go what do you think Zim?"

Gaz motion to zim who was sitting quietly listing to their banter and weighing the options of keeping the human race alive as slaves or not….. the latter was winning. But as he opened his mouth to speak the computer spoke.

"Incoming transition from the Tallest, should I have them called back?"

"NO!" Zim shouted an rushed to the screen as a vision of and irken soldier looked at them for a minute or so before looking relieved and calling it all clear. As the two tallest were put in to view eating dounuts.

"A Zim how have you been?" Tallest Purple asked as he shoved another sugary delight in his mouth.

"G-Good sirs!" Zim saluted.

"Hmm? You have gotten a little taller. Any way we want to reassign you're mission." Tallest Red said wiping the glaze off his mouth.

"Reassined! Wait I could destroy the humans easily! I-…"

"Calm down Zim I'm sure you will like it. Now your little robot just teleported some of these donuts for us and we must say-…."

"MOAR!" Purple said scarfing down another.

"Zim! you must keep us supplied with these donuts! To keep us full for the other invasions now go!" and with that the tallest ended the transmitting.

"Hey I knew that logo that's from the Yummy Buns company there going out of business." Gaz said looking at their donut bag.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN ZIM GET THEM IF THERS NONE TO GET!?" Zim panicked.

"I have a plan that could benefit both parties and keep humanity safe."

* * *

A few months later the Yummy Buns is now under new management and the manager is dutifully filling out paper work for his boss as the secretary calls in "The Boss is here." She said with a noisily tone as the doors open.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU ZIM! HOW HAVE YOU AND THE MISSES BEEN!? I STILL CANT BELIVE MY FIRST JOB OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL IS SO SUCCESSFUL AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO RICH!"

"Yes well inheritance covered that Keef. And how has my campaign going?" Zim asked as Keef pulled up a poster that red Zim for president.

"Perfect!"

* * *

End…..

This story was a mess but I still liked it! I'll be making a new story of Invader Zim based on ET. Thanks for reading!


End file.
